Hold Out
by spfly3024
Summary: Kadang keterlambatan akan mengakhiri segalanya/WonYeKyu/Drabble


'_Ketika kau datang untuk mencintai. Aku ingin tau, apakah itu ketika kau tidak mengatakan apa yang harus di katakan?_

_Dan ketika kau tidak melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, apa kemudian kau menyesal?_

_Kadang keterlambatan akan mengakhiri segalanya_.'

-kyuhyun-

Author : Arika Tooru

Tittle : Hold Out

Pairing : WonYeKyu

Length : Drabble

Warning : BL, typo(s), aneh-_-

Semua ff milik tooru murni hasil dari pemikiran imajinasi tooru yg sejengkal. Kalo ada kesamaan tokoh, kata, bahasa, cerita, alur, dll bisa dipastikan itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. Tooru anak baik ko ._.v #plakk~

Spfly3024 present..

HAPPY READING~~

"yeoboseyo.. siwon?"

"aku sedang sibuk rapat, nanti saja ku telepon"

-bip-

Jemari mungil itu menggantung di knop pintu, mata si empu tangan menatap sendu ke arah namja yang tengah larut dalam obrolanyang terlihat menyenangkan bersama beberapa namja lain dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Niat hati memberi kejutan di hari annyversary'nya yang ke tiga dengan datang ke kantor tempat kekasihnya bekerja, sepertinya luruh begitu saja. Padahal yeoja resepsionis tadi mengatakan tidak ada client yang datang menemui sang atasan hari ini. Hanya beberapa orang dari teman lama yang datang siang tadi. Apa itu yang di sebut sibuk?

Yesung berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan taman kota yang tak jauh dari tempat siwon bekerja, tempat biasa sepasang kekasih itu menghabiskan waktu berdua. Dulu. Sekarang?

Ia memilih duduk di salah satu bangku kayu di sana. Menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum mengeluarkan poselnya berniat mengirim pesan untuk siwon.

"setelah rapatmu selesai, ayo kita bertemu untuk kencan^^ kau tidak melupakan hari ini kan? Kita bertemu di taman biasa dekat kantormu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang.. fighting! Aku mencintaimu :*"

Tersenyum kecil, yesung kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantel yang ia pakai. Melirik sebentar benda hitam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 17:30, ia masih punya banyak waktu sebelum jam kerja siwon berakhir. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu.

Entah untuk yang keberapa, yesung melirik jam tangan digital miliknya. Ini sudah 5 jam terhitung dari ia menunggu siwon di taman. Tapi namja itu sepertinya melupakan janjinya. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena cuaca malam itu sangat dingin, yesung merogoh saku mantelnya saat di rasakannya ponsel miliknya itu bergetar. Ia tersenyum melihat ID si pengirim pesan.

"sepertinya aku tak bisa datang, aku ada urusan. Ye, happy anniversary hyung.."

Senyum yesung perlahan pudar. Dengan langkah terhuyung ia meninggalkan taman yang sudah sangat sepi, menyisakan cake coklat favorit siwon yang sengaja tadi sore ia beli di bangku taman.

"jangan menggangguku. Aku sibuk!"

"tapi makanannya.."

"aku tidak lapar"

"sarapan dulu siwon, kau bisa sakit"

"ya! Singkirkan makanan itu! Kau menghalangiku. Peduli apa jika aku sakit? Mengganggu saja."

"antar aku kerumah umma ne?"

"kau tidak dengar tadi asistenku bilang jadwalku padat?"

"sebentar saja, lagi pula kau akan menemui client mu di daerah samcheok kan? Rumah umma juga tak jauh dari kantor client mu. Kita bisa berangkat bersama, ya?"

"naik taksi saja, atau suruh supir umma menjemputmu kemari.."

"tapi.."

"aku harus rapat, sampaikan saja salamku pada umma.."

"siwon.."

-prank-

Tangan siwon mengepal kuat, menatap marah kea rah yesung yang terduduk di lantai karena terkejut setelah siwon melempar cangkir kopi tepat –sedikit meleset dari wajahnya.

"kau tau seberapa berharga kontrak yang kau hancurkan heuh?" desis siwon marah menunjukan berkas yang basah oleh tumpahan kopi lalu melemparnya ke arah yesung, "kontak itu lebih berharga dari apapun, BAHKAN LEBIH BERHARGA DARIMU!"

Mata yesung mulai dilinangi air, bibirnya bergetar karena takut. Siwon tak pernah semarah ini, ia tak pernah berpikir siwon bisa berteriak marah seperti itu padanya. Padahal sosok siwon yang ia kenal adalah seorang yang penyayang.

"a-aku ti-dak senga-ja siwon, mianhae.."

"tidak sengaja eoh?" siwon tersenyum sinis, mengambil parsel jeruk yang sengaja yesung bawa ke kantornya di atas meja lalu kembali melemparnya. "sebaiknya kau pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu. Jangan menemuiku lagi"

"siwon.."

"pergi. Atau ku panggil seseorang untuk membawamu pergi!"

Yesung mulai terisak, ia memunguti jeruk-jeruk yang berserakan di lantai kembali menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia beranjak meninggalkan siwon yang sudah sibuk dengan dunianya di meja kerja.

'_baiklah, aku pergi jika itu maumu..'_

-4th years later-

Namja bermata caramel itu seskali melirik namja lain yang duduk di sampingnya. Sedikit menghembuskan nafas sabar, namja itu menepikan mobil yang tengah ia kemudikan lalu kembali menatap namja manis tercintanya yang sejak kedatangan mereka kemarin sore di kota seoul terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"yesung, are you okey?"

"eh?" si namja manis menoleh terhentak, menatap namja yang duduk di depan kemudi dengan bingung, "kita sudah sampai? mana toko cake'nya?"

Namja tampan itu kembali menghela nafas, menatap sendu sang kekasih mencoba mencurahkan perhatiannya pada namja yang amat dicintainya. "apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Ceritakan padaku hyung.. kau terlihat berbeda ketika aku memilih seoul sebagai tempat untuk berbulan madu. Apa perlu kita kembali ke Canada?"

"ani, itu hanya perasaanmu saja kyu.. ayo cepat kita ke toko cake, aku lapar.."

Namja tampan itu –kyuhyun- mengangguk ragu, lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Bukan kyuhyun namanya jika ia tidak tau segalanya tentang namja yang sudah sebulan ini di nikahinya. Ia tau, sangat tau penyebab perubahan 'istri'nya tersebut. Hanya saja ia ingin tau sejauh mana yesung akan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, ia menunggu sampai yesung menceritakan sendiri segalanya tanpa harus ia minta. Tapi sampai detik ini, terhitung sudah tahun ketiga semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk bersama, yesung tetap bungkam. Dan satu lagi sesuatu yang ia tau –yang dengan susah payah ia terima, yesung memang miliknya, tapi hati namja manis itu seperti melayang hingga sulit ia dapatkan, nyatanya hati namja beriris onyx itu bukan miliknya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, kyuhyun berjalan-jalan di jalan pertokoan dengan yesung yang menggelayuti lengannya manja. Tangan keduanya bertautan erat, senyum yesung tak pernah lepas terlihat sangat bahagia dan kyuhyun yang tersenyum hangat setiap melihat yesung yang menertawakan sesuatu. Wajah tertawa itu tetap saja kyuhyun melihat gurat sesuatu yang ia pun tak tau apa itu. Lucu memang, sekarang ia sudah menjadi suami sah yesung, tapi tidak tau menahu rasa seperti apa yang yesung berikan untuknya.

Sesekali yesung merengek manja atau kyuhyun yang membisikan sesuatu yang membuat yesung tertawa. Setelah puas berjalan-jalan dan membeli beberapa jajanan yang di jajakan sepanjang jalan pertokoan itu, yesung juga kyuhyun memasuki sebuah toko cake.

Yesung melepas tautan tangan mereka, beralih menatap kagum suasana toko yang dulu menjadi tempat favoritnya. Ia kemudian menghampiri etalase tempat macam-macam cake yang berbeda bentuk dan rasa tertata di sana. Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat yesung, ia mengerti yesung merindukan kota kelahirannya, ia pun tau toko cake itu adalah tempat favorit yesung selain taman.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri yesung. "ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"ng.." yesung berpikir sebentar, "aku ingin ice cream cake tiramisu, kau mau apa kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun yang memilih duduk di salah satu meja menoleh ke arah yesung lalu tersenyum kecil, "terserah.."

"ah baiklah, ice cream cake tiramisu dua, tolong bungkus ne.."

"baik, tunggu sebentar.."

Selang beberapa menit yeoja pelayan itu sudah kembali membawa dua box ice cream cake yang yesung pesan.

"silahkan.."

"ne gomawo.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"ya tuan?"

"apa han ahjushi masih pemilik toko ini?"

"ye, tapi beliau sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu"

"meninggal?" yeoja pelayan itu mengangguk sopan, membuat raut wajah yesung berubah murung. Semua benar-benar berubah, ahjushi baik yang dulu selalu menjadi tempat curahan keluh kesah yesung sudah tiada. Pantas saja toko cake yang dulu sederhana itu sedikit berubah menjadi lebih modern, mungkin menyesuaikan dengan perubahan pemilik atau minat para pengunjungnya sekarang.

Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah di belakangnya mengusap lembut bahu yesung, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lelu membayarnya pada pelayan.

"ayo hyung kita pergi.."

"kyu.."

"hmm?"

"aku ingin ke taman.."

"baiklah, kajja pergi"

Onyx yesung berbinar, si sejuta ekspresi itu seperti melupakan kesedihannya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia kira taman favoritnya akan berubah seperti apa yang ia bayangkan sama halnya toko cake. Tapi ternyata prasangkanya salah, taman tempat dulu biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu masih sama dengan taman yang ia tinggalkan 4 tahun lalu, sama sekali tidak berubah, hanya bangku-bangku kayu yang sekarang sudah di ganti dengan bangku-bangku besi dan pepohonan yang sedikit lebih rimbun, selebihnya tempat itu masih tempat favoritnya yang dulu.

Yesung duduk di tempat yang dulu biasa ia duduki di ikuti oleh kyuhyun.

"kau senang?" Tanya kyuhyun seraya membenahi surai hitam yesung yang sedikit berantakan tertiup angin. Yesung mengangguk semangat, kyuhyun tersenyum. "ayo makan ice cream cake'y sebelum meleleh.."

"ayo makan bersama.." kyuhyun mengangguk, membukakan box ice cream cake untuk yesung yang sudah siap dengan sendok cake di tangannya. Ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan yesung yang keluar setiap berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang berbau cake atau ice cream.

Caramel kyuhyun tak hentinya menatap penuh kasih yesung yang sekarang tengah anteng menyantap makanan favoritnya, sesekali ia melap lembut tepi bibir yesung yang sedikit blepotan. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil pikirnya.

Sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"yesung.."

Yesung membatu, wajahnya mengeras. Sendok cake yang di pegangnya jatuh. Yesung perlahan menoleh ke sumber suara yang mengintrupsinya, suara yang teramat ia kenal –yang mati-matian ingin ia lupakan.

"si-won?" sosok namja tampan nan tinggi yang di sebut siwon itu berhambur memeluk yesung dengan erat, membuat yesung semakin membatu dibuatnya. Menyisakan kyuhyun yang di liputi tanda Tanya.

"siwon?" Tanya kyuhyun pada diri sendiri, ia tampak berpikir, tapi sepersekian detik kemudian matanya membola dan sama halnya yesung, wajahnya mengeras menyadari sesuatu.

"aku tau kau akan kembali, aku tidak menemukanmu di mana-mana. Aku merindukanmu.." siwon melepaskan pelukannya, memenjarakan bahu yesung dengan sepasang tangan kekarnya. Menatap yesung yang kini masih membatu menatapnya tak focus.

"yesung.."

Yesung tersadar, ia menatap obsidian siwon ragu. Raut wajah yesung seketika berubah, ia tersenyum senang seperti sebelumnya. "siwon.. lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Namja tinggi itu terdiam, merasa janggal dengan tingkah namja yang dulu menghilang dari kehidupannya tanpa jejak itu. "hyung.."

"ah~ kau pasti baik, iya kan? Aku tau bisnismu juga pasti berjalan dengan baik.." yesung tertawa janggal, ia melirik kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya, "ah iya, perkenalkan dia kyuhyun" lanjutnya menunjuk kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membungkuk samar, "kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun.." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"aku siwon, choi siwon.." balas siwon, ia kembali menatap yesung, tatapan yang seperti mempunyai makna 'siapa dia?'

Namja manis itu tersenyum manis meski bisa tertangkap itu adalah senyum pahit yang ia punya, "kyuhyun.. dia suamiku.."

Seakan langit runtuh menghujamnya dengan jutaan pecahan kaca, siwon hancur berkeping.

"yesung.."

Dengan langkah terseok, yesung mencoba berjalan dengan benar dengan kyuhyun yang mengekor di belakang. Kakinya seperti tak berpungsi, langkahnya melayang, tubuhnya mendadak 100 kali lebih berat, sorot onyx'nya sendu juga kosong. Nafasnya terengah menahan sesuatu yang menghimpit dadanya dan menohok penuh hatinya.

"yesung!" kyuhyun berhasil meraih tubuh yesung yang hampir jatuh tersungkur. Ia merangkul tubuh yesung yang seperti kehilangan setengah kesadarannya, membantunya berjalan. tapi justru kaki yesung seperti sudah tak bisa menahan berat badannya sendiri sehingga ia meluruh di jalan aspal yang sepi tersebut. Kyuhyun kembali menahannya, membiarkan tubuh yesung menyusup dalam dada bidangnya.

Kyuhyun mengerti tanpa harus yesung jelaskan secara rinci. Ia tak peduli dengan yesung yang tidak mencintainya, yang ia tau yesung pasti sangat membutuhkannya, dan dengan senang hati ia akan membantu meski mengorbankan seluruh hati yang ia punya. Demi yesung..

Dirasakannya sosok rapuh dalam pelukannya itu bergetar menahan tangis. Kyuhyun rela ia selama ini terluka bahkan selamanya terluka asal jangan yesung-nya. sungguh sakit melihat yesung-nya seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri, memapah yesung untuk kembali berjalan. lagi, sabar seperti jalan keluar kyuhyun untuk dapat mengerti yesung. selama yesung disampingnya meski itu menyakitinya, selama itu pula ia akan menjaganya dengan seluruh yang ia punya.

'_Sulit itu adalah berpura-pura terlihat tegar di hadapan orang yang amat berarti di hidupku, itu menyakitkan._

_Namun justru sakit itu yang membuatku bertahan untuk bisa tetap hidup tanpamu.'_

-END-

Terima kasih buat reader setia, yg terpaksa baca maupun tidak ^^'a, yg sengaja baca ataupun yg kbetulan baca, sangkyu~ :*

Hanya sekedar memberi penjelas saja.

'ni author yewon fic mulu yg d'bkin'

'mana kyusung'y?'

'ah bête, pairing'y itu2 mulu, gada variasi'

Dll

Diantara reader sekaliang yg mungkin ada pemikiran seperti itu, tooru minta maaf #bow

Tooru wonsung & yesung uke shipper, tapi karena meningkatnya rating author kyusung fic dan ff yesung uke yg lain, tooru lebih milih menetap(?) jd author wonsung. Itung2 melestarikan ff yewon-lah.. xD

Sekali lagi yg beda pndapat, tooru minta maaf..

Yg ga suka, tooru ga maksa buat baca :)

Minta keiklasan'y aja :D

Tooru membuka lebar2 kotak kritik maupun saran, asal itu bkan bashing atau flame :)

Yo~ chingudeul semua, sehat selalu~ ailupyu :* #dzigh

#deep bow


End file.
